In related art, various techniques of projecting an image onto a drawing destination such as a screen, for example, using a projector have been developed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of causing a projector located on a back side of a projection plane to project onto the projection plane, an image in accordance with a detection result of motion of a user located on a front side of the translucent projection plane.